


I'm Ready To Get Hurt

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vampire, But He Gets Better, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Jaehwan is an asshole at first, M/M, Multi, Protective 5vixx, Sanghyuk doesn't know what's happening, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Hakyeon, Vampire Hongbin, Vampire Jaehwan, Vampire Taekwoon, Vampire Wonshik, Work In Progress, save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk & Everyone, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone, OT6 - Relationship





	I'm Ready To Get Hurt

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

_Where am I?And why does my head hurt?_

_Wait a minute....._

_What the hell happened?I don't remember....._

_Wha-_ "Excuse me!" _Huh?_

"Can you hear me?" _Who is that?_


End file.
